Problems
by Free Faye
Summary: Yes Gaara and Sakura have problems. This is never a bad thing. Lemon. I don't own Naruto. Read and Review!


Problems

**Problems**

Gaara walked into his home wondering where his pink haired girlfriend was. He was beyond happy; the two of them were back together. Sakura had moved three months ago to Suna just for him. She moved in with him and everything seemed to be going great. Until Gaara lost his temper, it had happened during a spar between them. Just a normal friendly spar, no argument involved. That was until Sakura actually put some chakra behind her punch and broke right through his sand shield. Sasuke had done it once in the exams while he was a child, but since then no one had been able to. The moment she did it was like Gaara had his daemon once again. He had never been more upset, and it wasn't because of her. But he misdirected his rage. He yelled at Sakura. Within a two minute argument Gaara made one of the worst mistakes of his life, he broke up with Sakura. He had never seen a place destroyed so fast because of a serge of chakra until right then. Gaara then left her there all alone. It didn't take him too long to realize what he had done, but then again pride will make you stupid. He refused to go and talk to her so he found an outlet. Once Kankuro told him would help him get over everything. Her name was Matsuri. He thought it was a one night stand. He could never really deal with her, he knew this. But when he had come home Sakura looked so pissed off he was wondering if he would live to see tomorrow.

"Hey baby." Sakura had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Hello how was your day?" Gaara responded. That smile reminded him of himself in his younger years.

"I had a nice phone call." Sakura kept up the act.

"First day back and you had a phone call?" Gaara really didn't like where this was going.

"Yes her name was Matsuri. Seemed you had a bit of fun while we were apart. Didn't take you very long did it. She told me you had her the first day of our break up."

"Sakura we were apart two weeks. I am sure she didn't remember the date."

"Oh she did. She told me it was the same day she became fertile. Seems that you have a child on the way, well maybe we still have a two week wait until we know for sure."

Gaara began to sweat. He was Kazekage, and he didn't want to give up Sakura yet again. This little child could pose a problem. "Kura, I know that she isn't."

"Protection the whole time?"

"Yes. I swear. Besides I know I wasn't the only one who was busy. I already have a letter from Sasuke telling me what happened while you were home." Gaara showed the letter in his hand.

"Well at least he knows how to please a woman!" Sakura was pale but couldn't seemed to help herself to start a fight.

Gaara growled "What are you trying to imply woman?"

"I never had an orgasm like that from you!" Sakura huffed out.

"Well at least Matsuri knew how to blow a man! You couldn't suck soda through a straw!" Gaara yelled back to her.

This went on for hours. It seemed that every now and then they would be dying off of their fight, but would begin right back again. It got to the point where their insults began to repeat themselves a good 10 hours later when Sakura took it up a notch. She rushed forward, right through his sand barrier, and shoved him against the wall. "Is that all you have to say to me, huh? I'm a slut, whore, couldn't do a thing because I am too pathetic and weak! Remember who came here to save your ass when you were younger!"

"You went against Sasori with help too! I went against one all by myself!" Gaara slammed her down against the coffee table. **'On my god, every word I have used against her doesn't phase her. She's perfect.' **Gaara thought.

"Well at least we killed him where you didn't cause any damage to him except crush an arm!" With this said Gaara slammed his lips against hers. He couldn't take it anymore. Almost every woman out there would run in fear if they heard him yell. She kept yelling back to prove her point. Sakura then surprised him by taking off his gourd and throwing it across the room breaking an end table along with its lamp. Gaara grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his torso. Picking her up he slammed her against the wall that she did to him a few moments before. Once Sakura hit the wall she separated their mouths to get some air and in the process she arched her back. "That is going to hurt like a bitch in the morning."

"Now I think you are going to feel worse than that." Gaara said to her. Pulling Sakura as close to himself as he could, he began walking over to the dining room table. "If I were you I would begin to pray that no one comes home anytime soon. You haven't let me touch you in over a month. I think it's time for you to really feel what an orgasm is, since you must have forgotten." Gaara licked her ear. "I highly doubt that pansy boy could have done anything near what I can do." With that said Gaara ripped her shorts and panties off right then.

"I hope you have something for me to wear then because I haven't brought anything over here yet!" Sakura yelled and hit his chest.

Gaara smirked and ripped off his pants revealing that he decided not to wear any underwear today. "I think I might have something for you to wear."

"What would that be?"

Gaara slammed into Sakura quick, hard, and fast. "Me!" Gaara growled. Being in her again was like water in a drought. Of course he felt that it was somewhat ironic since they lived in the desert, but Gaara had never felt better in his life.

For Sakura it was like feeling complete as Gaara began to move. Maybe he had learned some new moves from….what's her name again. But Sasuke never made her feel like this. The had gotten drunk with Tsunade and Sasuke was responsible to make sure she got home okay. Now she will forever know never to listen to a drunk Tsunade, but hey she already knew this. Having Gaara slide in and out of her, filling to the brim, brought tears to her eyes.

"Why does my beautiful lady cry?" Gaara stopped halfway out of her.

Sakura sat up, grabbed his shirt and with her strength, pulled him back into her. She moaned and threw her head back. "Not all tears are bad you know."

Gaara groaned when she pulled him back in. "Good to hear." Then proceeded back with his previous work. Feeling Sakura clamp around him, Gaara smirked as she seemed more than ready. "Do you want it to happen Sakura?" Sakura nodded her head. "Tell me."

"You dirty bastard better let it if you want to prove yourself better than Sasuke!" Sakura looked at him. "You two are pretty close." With that said out of her mouth Gaara slammed into her harder than he ever had before and Sakura's eyes rolled back as she yelled his name out in bliss. Seeing this as the perfect time to release, Gaara found his within a second after Sakura.

"I love you baby." Gaara nuzzled her neck.

"I love you too." Sakura giggled because of the feeling of Gaara. She always became extremely ticklish after an orgasm. "You by far beat him."

"That's good news. I don't know if you would want to marry someone that wasn't too good at sex."

Sakura stopped giggling. "Marry?"

"Well there is a whole lot of reasons. First…"

Sakura quickly cut him off. "YES!" Then kissed him with as much passion as she could find.

The front door opened and there was a female voice yell "oh my god!" then slam shut. Gaara couldn't help but to chuckle. No one should ever interrupt time with his wife again. Maybe his siblings would finally move out of his, or maybe he should get a new home for Sakura. Who wants to live with siblings when having sex anywhere and everywhere in the house is more fun.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked.

"Someone who will be moving out soon."

Author's note: I had this idea pop up in my head. I don't typically make one shots, but here is my first. Please read and review. Also check out my two stories I am working on. Gaara/Sakura story called The Nerd and a Shino/Sakura story called Buggy Blossom. Thank you.


End file.
